Until Death Do Us Part
by blogforfandoms
Summary: In the aftermath of the episode 'Sanctuary' we see how both Davina and Kol react to Finn cursing Kol to his most frightful fate. And how in the world can she bring him back after the Mikaelson's hijack her spell? Who will she align with to bring him back? And could she possibly turn to the dark side in the process?
1. Part one

_Whether happy or sad or whatever We'll still love each other forever and always._

_-Parachute forever and always._

...

"Now are you through with this little rouse brother?" Finn Mikaelson questioned his younger sibling Kol, only only to have kol attempt to flee and yet again get caught by Finn.

"It seems your little friend Davina has absconded with one of my prisoners." Finn for some reason felt the need to comment.

"I didn't come here for a fight. The little witch asked me to be a distraction, she can be quite pushy when she wants to be. You Know? Kol spoke and with each word you could make out a distinct quivering noise.

Finn sighed and shook his head, than he put one hand on Kol's shoulder and the other around his neck and brought their heads together.

"You see, we were given a gift. Rebirth, unfettered by vampirism. We were made clean and all that was asked in return was a penance in return and you could not even give that." Finn said pointing an accusing finger at Kol.

"Finn, your angry, and when your angry you don't think straight so just give me a chance-" Kol muttered softly but then was cut off by an even more angry Finn.

"You don't deserve another chance Kol." Kol immediately looked distressed after Finn's last statement, and then Finn grabbed him again.

"So I'm going to give you what I know you fear most.** Death**." Finn said.

"NO!" Kol fought desperately to push his older brother off but Finn grabbed him by the chest and started chanting.

"I curse you to this body, unable to jump to another." Kol was screaming violently, doubled over in pain as Finn ignored his screams of protest and continued to explain.

"Over the next few days I want you to contemplate what's to come. A meaningless, lonely death, and the darkness to follow it." Finn ordered and then pushed him away.

"Clock starts now. Be sure to say your goodbyes." Finn told Kol who could barely comprehend what was going on.

"Go brother, I will not miss you." He finally finished with a gleam of disappointment in his eyes.

...

Kol sat in his 'secret' layer ignoring all of the texts and calls he was getting as he silently let the tears fall down his face.

Usually he never willed himself to cry but at this point it became an involuntary action. He reminisced on what happened tonight and just couldn't seem to get passed the fact that his own brother would do this to him.

Kol usually thought that Klaus was the most awful person in the world but at least Klaus never had the audacity to kill him.

If anything Finn was the hypocrite, saying that Klaus is an evil monster when Finn literally gave him a non-refundable death sentence.

Kol didn't blame Davina for what happened with Finn. She was just a kid, she wasn't trying to do any harm, its not like she knew that Finn would even do something like this.

He continued to block out the sounds of his cellphone chiming, he knew it was Davina because he remembered picking out the specific ringtone for her, its called 'Forever and Always'. A few days after she found out who Kol really was they had a conversation, he opened up to her, and told her all about his siblings. He told her about how his siblings made the forever and always pact and left him out of it, so Davina said that they would have their own forever and always pact, that it would be Always and Forever based on one of the songs they had heard on their first date and that is when he truly knew how he felt about Davina.

So for the time being Kol closed his eyes and listed to the sound of his cellphone playing their song.

...

"I'm really sorry Aiden, just tell Josh when he wakes up that it was an emergency, because I have to go," Davina explained.

"Yeah of course, go, and when you find Kol tell him I said thanks," Aiden said to Davina.

"Yeah I'll let him know." Davina has been an emotional wreck all night Kol hadn't responded to a single message that he had sent all night. The first place she decided to go was to where Vincent kept all the vampires. Once she got there she ran through the backdoor in search of Kol.

"Kol? Kol! It's Davina," she screamed into the lowly lit shop when a light abruptly turned on and she was facing none other than Finn Mikaelson.

"Where's Kol, what did you do to him?" Davina said attempting to sound intimidating.

"Oh so then he hasn't told you yet?" Finn asked.

"Told me what?" Davina knew that it was a bad idea to interact with Finn but if it meant that she would find Kol then she would play his game.

"You see, someone got Kol to stick his nose where it didn't belong tonight and he was the one who ended up paying the price." With each word that came out of Finn's mouth Davina felt like she was being stabbed in the gut.

"What do you mean?" Davina managed to question him further.

"I mean by the end of the week your precious Kol will be dead," He answered.

"No! N-no, he c-can't why does everyone h-have to d-die on me?" Davina felt tears spring in her eyes and cascade down her face. Then she ran, her brain shut down and her feet did all the work. She ran for what seemed like forever but she finally stopped when she saw _him_.

Kol was sitting on the couch in the tomb where they spend almost all of their time together.

"Please tell me it's not true." She said looking in Kol's direction. All Kol did to respond was silently stand up from the couch and then engulf her in his arms as she wept into the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's all my fault," Davina mumbled and then Kol tilted her chin upwards but she averted her eyes from his.

"Look at me," he said and she obeyed.

"Don't blame yourself for this. This, this is my fault my mistakes are what led up to this, not yours. Whatever happens will not be your fault." Kol said letting the tears slip from his eyes and he didn't bother to wipe them away.

The two both stayed on the couch while their hands were folded together and the silence was broken when Kol chose to speak again.

"You know what Davina, I learned something today. I usually don't care for people but your different, you drive me crazy and I do for you things I haven't done in a thousand years and you know what? _I Love You._ There I said it, you are my first true love Davina Claire, and I will love you _forever and always until death do us part."_

They both stayed like that, laying on the couch with their hands intertwined not needing words to express the love that they both hold for each other.

...

**So I wrote this as soon as I saw the most recent episode and it was actually pretty difficult for me to write. I have been waiting to update it and I hope that it is enjoyed.**

**If you would like for me to continue the story than please let me know in the reviews. Also please let me know how you felt towards the story and anything else.**

**-Riley**


	2. Part two

Klaus Mikaelson was in no mood to even think about his younger brother. He had been through hell and back and of course his brother had to go and mess with Rebekah when they had a perfect plan set.

Klaus had Elijah deal with Rebekah so that he could focus on Finn and then he would punish his traitorous brother when the time is right. Klaus was beginning to daydream about creative ways to kill Finn when the sound of a door slamming broke his thoughts.

"Hello Nik." A girl he didn't recognize said walking into his room.

"I don't suppose you imagined always and forever would leave us to this." She gave the hint to her identity.

"Rebekah." The name slipped from his lips before he even realized he said it.

"You absolutely will not believe the week I've had."

...

Kol sat in the tomb thinking about how he was going to muster up enough courage to ask his brother for help. Nik was mad enough at him as it is but he didn't want to involve Davina

Sure she knew he didn't want her to worry. Remembering Davina was all it took for Kol to make his way to the compound.

...

"This family makes me want to murder people." Kol managed to hear Klaus say to Rebekah.

'Oh man Bex is back. Lovely.' Kol thought to himself before he spoke out loud.

"I see my timing is as impeccable as usual."

"Well the traitor thinks he can just waltz in here like hes welcome." Klaus glared at his brother.

"As gracious as your apology better be your still getting one hell of a slap."

"Wait." Kol said before Rebekah did any damage.

"I understand the irony of what I'm about to say, but i came here because i need your help." Kol thought his speech was good until Klaus started laughing and Rebekah shouting.

"Figure out how to undo your wicked little body swap and then we can talk about help!"

"Look You don't understand Nik! Finn has locked me in this body no more jumping. He's put a curse on me Nik. I am dying." Kol was yelling and begging for some sign of help, but when he didn't get one he huffed.

"You don't believe me." Kol stated.

"Well you are hardly the champion of truth telling." Klaus said

"Of course why would a brother expect his siblings to leap to his aid." Kol commented sarcastically.

"Oh spare me the pity party Kol your recent actions merit a certain allowance for disbelief." Klaus explained.

"Look I know what I've done, but I won't apologize for trying to pull one over on you Bex you deserved it but I don't deserve to die, certainly not at the hands of my own family." Kol yet again attempted to explain but was shoved by Klaus.

"What kind of con are you playing?" Klaus asked.

"The con I hate the most. The truth." after about the third time of explaining both Nik and Rebekah's faces had a pained look wash over it.

"He's not lying. Even as a boy Kol never lied when he was called out on the act. He may play dirty cruel but he's not lying." Rebekah also tried reasoning with Klaus.

Being stubborn Klaus made his way towards the door before Kol stopped him and started speaking again.

"Nik I was helping Marcel for Davina. Finn has got him he's trying to get a secret out of him, something he thinks Marcel knows about you."

A knowing look swept over Klaus and Rebekah's faces when Kol smirked and started talking.

"He's right isn't he."

"Marcel doesn't know anything about anything." Klaus denied.

"Well you better hope that that's true because believe me Finn has the means to get it out of him."

...

Davina was sitting and Aidens apartment searching for spells to save Kol, while keeping an eye on Josh. Aiden was there too until he got a call from Marcel saying that the spell was broken.

Davina probably hadn't obsessed over something more in her life. There were pages of grimoires everywhere.

She wanted to be with Kol non-stop since she found out about what Finn did but he needed space so she would just find a way to cure him by herself. Looking upon another page of Esther's grimoire she found nothing, then a knock was heard at the door so the Davina answered it.

"Hello you must be Davina." A blonde girl with a blue pendant around her neck said.

"Yeah so whats it to you?" Davina asked sassily.

"My name's Freya. I think i might be able to help you.

···

**I'm so sorry for the wait guys but something really bad happened in my family so I needed to focus on that. I hope you like this chapter it was mostly quotes but its important to the development of the story.**

**I tried to incorporate all your ideas. Thank you all so much for your reviews btw! All the support is amazing. So i have a couple questions for you all. Do you want Haylijah or Klayley? Camcel or Rebel? Good Freya or bad Freya? **

**Leave as many requests thoughts etc. as you want I will respond to them all as best as I can.**

**I will update more often now I promise.**

**-Riley **


End file.
